A Love to die for
by Alice Cullen ever
Summary: summary : Bella is a spy working for the FBI working under cover ready to kill and protect anyone she needs to but what if the person she needs to kill she ends up loving?
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF THE BOOKS

(summary : Bella is a spy working for the FBI working under cover to kill and protect anyone she needs to but what if the person she needs to kill she ends up loving?

(Bpov)

The sound of my alarm scared me. "RING RING" I hated waking up this early. But I knew I needed to go to the meeting today they were going to asign me a mission. Huh I wonder who its going to be this time? I'm worked with the FBI ever since I was 15. They can train very will. I looked at the clock I was going to be late. I ran down the hall way running pass everyone and anyone who was in my way. "I'm here I'm so sorry I was late sir"

Aro and Jane looked at me. I knew I was going to get it. BY the end of the meeting witch I I didn't pay attention to btw. Aro and Jane came up to me I just looked at them

"Aro Jane I'm so sorry I didn't mean to come late I understand if u think I'm no cut out for" before I could finish Jane stopped me "Bella calm down it's ok we understand ok so Bella we need to ask u something?"

"yeah sure what?" Jane took a deep breath before talking "Bella are u sure u want to do this mission? Its going to hardest mission ever" but I knew all ready that they thought I couldn't do the mission "NO I'm going to do it I know I can please let me try"! Jane and Aro looked at each other Aro was the one to speak this time.

"bella ok we trust you now here" he handed me a file? Aro smiles "in side the file contains all the info u need about Edward Cullen and your plane to Forks will leave in tonight at 8:30pm got it"

I just nodded yes. "good now u may leave by for now Bella" I left the room and ran to down the hallway. When I got to my room I grabbed my bags and packed as much clothes that can fit. I decided to spare some time looking through the file. Edward went to Forks high school. He was 17. Huh the same age I am. I looked at the clock it was going to be 8:30 in 20mins. So I left my room and waited outside I knew Aro he was sending a jet in 30mins I was all ready on the jet ready to leave to forks while the jet started I reached in to my pocket and pulled out my cell I needed to call someone before I landed I wounder if he will remember me?.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own twilight or any of the books people**_

(BPOV)  
I pulled out my cell and dialed Sam's number.  
He picked up on the second ring, "Hello?" I was happy to hear his voice again, after all these years away from Forks. "Hey Sam its Bella." I hope he still remembers me. "Bella, Charlie's kid?" I couldn't believe he didn't remember me. "Yeah that's me." "Well, Bella, it's nice to hear from you, I missed, so how have you been"? I took a deep breath; I had missed talking him after all this time. "I am great thanks Sam; I just need a little favor from you if you don't mind?" I knew Sam couldn't say no, he was like a brother to me. "Yeah, sure, anything Bella doll what is it"? He all ways used to call me that when we were little I loved the fact that he still did. "I need to know if my dad still lives in the same place he did before I left 5 years ago?" I heard him laugh on the other line "of course he does Bella; he's lived there his entire life!" I smiled. "Thanks Sam" before I could say goodbye He spoke. "Bella are you coming back to Forks?", "yeah" "why? I thought u hated thought you hated it here?" I took a deep breathe I hated being on the spot like this. "Yeah, I'm coming back to live with my dad, I'm on a mission". I am so glad I told him about my last year. "Oh that's great Bella I've really been missing you, and Emily wants to meet the elusive Bella Swan!"! I smiled, he all ways talked about her I knew he really loved her by the way he sounded whenever he talked about her. "Yeah, I want to meet her too." I said, smiling "Hey, Bella what kind of mission is it anyway, like a killing one, or one where you have to protect god knows who, this time?" he said laughing "I haven't read the whole file yet but his name is Edward Cullen and he goes to Forks High School" "Oh that's great Jacob goes there he can show you around. Should I pick you up from the airport"? I smiled; I loved how he always took care of me. "Thanks it lands in an hour and who's Jacob?" "He's a close friend of mine and he goes to school with Edward so it will be easier for you to get close to him for your mission. I'm on my way to the airport now, ok Bella?" I wonder if I should tell Charlie. "Thanks Sam I'll see you in an hour." I hung up and leaned back in my chair. I closed my eyes and fell a sleep. When I woke up the jet was getting ready to land. When I was final was out of the plane I started looking for Sam. I couldn't find though. After a few moments of searching I felt arms wrap around my waist, I turned around and saw that it was Sam. Wow, he's grown a lot in the past five years, he's pretty muscular but I can probably still take him in a fight. As we drove to Charlie's he talked about how everything had changed. I had really missed this place. When we got to my dads house, he helped me get my bags out of the trunk. He must have told my Charlie I was coming, because when we arrived he ran out to help me carry my bags upstairs. After everything was in side I put my clothes away. After I had finished I ran down stairs and told Charlie I was going to bed. He just nodded and gave me a hug. I ran back up the stairs and changed in to my pjs. I got in bed and laid there until I fell asleep. Tomorrow was going to be my first day in Forks high school.

**Sorry for such a short chapter but I'm new to this hope u liked it please review!!!!**

**Press the green button or a team of magical ninja monkeys will rain down and steal all of the pizza in the world!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Mwahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Save the pizza)**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own twilight people

(BPOV)  
I was out of breathe, running; I didn't know what was happening. where was I? I ran passed every tree I saw wait, why was I in the woods? I looked, around no one was with me, I was alone. I felt the fear surrounding me, but it wasn't mine. My voice was like a whisper, "is anyone there? Please! Help me I don't know where I am!" I put my head down and tried to ignore the feeling I was being watched. My head shot up when I heard a noise behind me. I tried to turn around but I suddenly felt hands around my neck, I couldn't breathe, everything was going black. "Help!" I took in as much air as possible and let out a bloodcurdling scream "NO!" I shot up and fell out of my bed. It was just a dream, I told myself. I looked at the clock it was 5:45 am. School didn't start until 8:10. Its was too early to get up, but I couldn't go back to bed. I just laid down and put my arms behind my head and waited. What was the point on staying in bed? I jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

I washed my hair with my favorite shampoo, wild strawberry. I stayed in the shower until the hot water was gone. Once I got out I wrapped a towel around my self and walked back to my room. I started to pick out clothes for the day. My closet was huge and I had tons of clothing, witch is ironic because I hate shopping. I decided to wear dark skinny jeans, a blue sweater, a green top, and these really cute blue converse. When I was done changing I went to the bath room and started putting on my makeup, not much just some light blue eye shadow, Rosie lip gloss and brown eye liner. I never wore cover up; my skin was flawless and pale. Once my hair was dry, I carefully brushed it. My brown hair is naturally shiny and wavy. I guess in a way I was sort of attractive. I walked back to my room, grabbed my back pack, the file, and headed downstairs. I decided to grab a bowl of cercal. As I ate, I grabbed the file and started to read it.  
Subject: Edward Cullen

Family:  
2 sisters:

Alice Cullen:

A short pixie looking girl with black spiky hair

Rosalie Hale:

A tall blonde who could pass for a supermodel

2 brothers:

Emmett Cullen:

A huge brunette that looked like a body builder

Jasper Hale:

A tall somewhat muscular blonde

Mother:

Esme Cullen:

An average height woman with wavy caramel hair

Father:

Carlisle Cullen:

A blonde man who was about 6'2'

Target:

Name: Edward Cullen  
Eyes: green/gold  
Hair: bronze

Birthday: 6/20

Financial status: extremely wealthy

Mission: protect Edward Cullen and dispose of all threats  
When had finished reading everything I looked at the picture of him, wow holy c*** he was HOT! He had pale white skin and the sexiest bronze hair ever. He took my breath away. I have never seen anyone so hot! After staring at Edward's picture for who knows how long, I looked at the clock, I still had 1 hour but I might want to go to school early for my so I could get my schedule and locate all of my classes. I guessed Charlie was already at work because his car was gone. I walked outside and saw my new car; witch was strangely covered by a tarp. I uncovered it, shocked; yeah leave it to Aro to set me up big time with the nicest car ever. I got in I couldn't believe I was now the proud owner of a midnight blue Aston martin. As I drove to school I sang along to fifteen by Taylor swift. "So cool we'll be out of here as soon as we can then you're on very first date and he's got a car and you feel like flying"

When I got to the school I jumped out my car and started walking towards the front office. Once I got my papers, I walked to the front of the school. People were just starting to arrive. When the first bell rang I went to my class, which apparently Edward was skipping because I was supposed to be in all of his classes. The day went by slowly, I hated school, I had already earned all of my high school and college credits, so nothing was new. It was about lunch time. I got in the line to paid for my food. All I got was a bottle of water and an apple. I didn't have anywhere to sit and everyone was looking at me. awkward. I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around to see it was an average hight black haired girl with glasses. "O hey, u must be new. I'm Angela it's nice to meet you, umm…?" I was shocked someone was actually talking to me, I thought I was going to be a loner. "My name is Bella" I smiled "OH! Bella, that's right Charlie's kid." she laughed "yup, that's me" I smiled, she seemed really nice, I think I might have a friend now. "So, do you want to sit with me and my friends for lunch?" I smiled "yeah of course thank you" we both sat down at the table her friends greeted me with smiles and heys. I sat back in to my chair and looked at the window and started to take a bite from my apple. That's when I saw them the Cullen's. Angelia smiled at me. "Bella what are you looking at?" I looked away "nothing" she turned around and saw them she smiled "O the Cullen's" I nodded "are they new I never seen them here before I mean I was around here when I was younger and I don't remember them"? She just smiled "yeah the just moved down here from Alaska there dr. and Mrs. Cullen's kids." they were beautiful. "O that's great" I smiled. "yeah ill show witch one is witch ok the blonde one is Rosalie she's with Emmet, Alice is the pixie like one with short hair she's with Jasper the blond one who looks like he's in pain" witch he did look like he was in pain? I turned around I didn't see Edward where was he and then right when I turned there he was walking behind Alice and jasper. Wow he was much better looking in person. They sat down and didn't eat they just sat there till the bell rang. I got up and thank Angelia. She just nodded. I walked to my biology class. I gave my slip to the teacher who signed it." Its nice to meet you Bella you may take a seat next to Cullen" I he pointed him out of course I all ready knew witch one he was.


	4. Chapter 4

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF TH E SEXY VAMPIRE OR WEREWOLVES IN IT!

As I took my seat next to Cullen I noticed he didn't once look up to see my face. Oh well not like I care. Class was very boring nothing I hadn't learned. I started to wonder how I could get what I needed from Cullen... hmmmm I can sneak in his house when his whole family is asleep. Or I can unlock a window and jump in while their gone away god knows where. But I knew if I bumped into one of the Cullen's I didn't want it to be Emmett he is the biggest one and it would take some time to knock him out... it will only take me a few minutes. But still a few minutes anything can really happen and I don't them on to me. Now the easy one looks like Rosalie. A beautiful blond like her sure can't fight. I mean please... she's all show. *RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG RINGGGGGGGGGGGG*

I jumped up and grabbed my books as soon I heard the bell. But I sure didn't watch where I was speeding walking to cause I tripped and my book fell out of my hands.

"Here let me help you," a musical voice said to me.

I looked up to see it was Cullen.

"No its fine I got it" I said as I picked up all the books before he could even touch one. But instead he seemed to touch the tip of my hand. I jerked back shocked at the electricity that went through my whole body when he touched me. His eyes were wide. Did he feel it too? No I couldn't have. "Ummm bye" I said was

I speed walked to the parking lot. I jumped into my car and speeded off. I knew it wasn't even time to go home or even have break but I needed to get inside Cullen's house and take what I came here for.

(At Edward's house)

I unlocked a back window and jumped in. huh that was easy just like I planned it. I looked around to see the western wall covered in cds. There was a black inviting leather sofa with a wide black and gray bed next to it. The floor was covered in a think golden carpet. The walls were hung with fabric that was a slightly darker shade.

I walked in and what the window behind me. As I stepped out into the hall I heard a noise. Huh who else is here?

"Edward"! "Is that u"! Someone screamed from down stairs

Oh god who's in the house to.

I looked carefully over the stairs it was Emmett. Gosh what just I needed.

"I'm coming up"! He screamed as he ran up the stairs.

FUCK FUCK FUCK! I quickly went back into the room I came in. I slipped into the closet and prayed he wouldn't open it. Nice job Bella first in and you're already going to get caught I should have made sure no one was in.

**That is all for now sorry it wasn't good but I made it in a hurry!**

**Plz tell me what u think and what u want to read more of!**

**Peace out**

**Heyyyy! This b pinkypuff905 and just so u kno im insulted by that blonde comment twin but any way I ILY all ttyl!**


End file.
